Two Junkers In Konoha
by Kingjoker1357
Summary: What would happen if Junkrat and Roadhog were born and raised in the five great elemental nations? What would they do? Who will they rob? Who will they kill? Who knows;And will a certain organization be interested in them? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Ownership:**

 **Naruto is owned Masashi Kishimoto And Shonen Jump**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment**

 **I don't own anything, so don't sue me**

"What's the plan again?"

Roadhog turned around and glared at his partner in crime, Junkrat.

"Do you ever pay attention?"Roadhog spat out

"I was!...it's just that I forgot."Junkrat said to his partner while turning away at that last part

Roadhog rolled his eyes and continued walking

"Idiot."

"Come on Mako, just tell me, I am your boss you know?" Junkrat giggling at that last part

Roadhog proceeded to grab Junkrat and slam him into the nearest tree

"Listen, and listen close, the only reason I'm with you is because we're the only survivors from the village and we both want revenge, thats it, I'm nobody's boss you got that?" Roadhog growled out

Roadhog proceeded to drop Junkrat and kept walking

"Screw you wanker!" Junkrat yelled as he got up and caught up with Roadhog

"We're looking for some guy named Tenzen Daikoku, he says he's killed Zabuza Momochi."

"Why're we going after him?, shouldn't we be going after the new hokage?" Junkrat said

"You really are that stupid" Roadhog said

"What?" Junkrat said

"If we go after that hokage, we're taking on a whole village full of dangerous shinobi like Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, The Hyuuga, and the nine tailed brat." Roadhog coughed out

"Oh"Junkrat said while scratching the back of his head

"Idiot"

Roadhog noticed a sign up ahead

 **THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE**

Roadhog stopped and read the sign while Junkrat was still lagging behind

"Come on, we're getting close, time to get serious" Roadhog said as he checked his scrap gun and his hook

Junkrat caught up and looked at the sign and grinned

"You know I can never do that" Junkrat laughed out as he loaded his bombs and tapped his RIP-Tire,

checking if it had enough air

"Do you ever shut up" Roadhog grumbled out as he loaded his scrap gun upon seeing some men walking up to them

* * *

 **Thanks for reading,** **Sorry about the chapter being short, I** **really appreciate anyone who reads this since its my first fanfic, tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own these properties, so don't sue me**

 **Okay, so I didn't expect to get many views on this story but I appreciate it a lot**

 **so thank you very much**

 **I also appreciate that comment Madra ;)**

 **And for some of the questions you might have, I kinda wanna keep it a secret sorry**

 **Alright let's start the story now**

Ao was not having a good day today.

On top of the fifth getting mad at him for calling her "Powerful and beautiful for her age", (which resulted in him getting a very big bruise on his chin) he also had to deal with his students not reporting in once they reached the bridge and the villagers reporting in things.

Granted, he is a shinobi but when he has to deal with lost cats, someone stealing a fish, or someone saying they saw a suspicious looking guy but they're only reason is because he looks scary, anyone would have a mental breakdown.

As he was walking down the bridge, he noticed something...off.

For starters, it was the silence. everyday this bridge would be full of people laughing, couples kissing, and kids playing but today it was just silence. Ao shivered at how quiet it is, it was making him uneasy.

He also noticed how the mist was...warmer? Almost as if it was...steam?

Ao began to worry as he kept walking until he reached the middle of the bridge, stopping when he noticed someone running to him from the steam.

"Futaki? Sawada?, Masuda is that you?" Ao yelled out to the running figure in front of him.

From the steam emerged a young girl around 16, she had short red hair and from the look of her red face she looked disturbed and frightened as she had kunai stabbed into her back. She was breathing heavy.

Ao went from nervous to horrified as he realized who it was.

"Masuda?" Ao whispered, too shocked to raise his voice

He ran to her and quickly caught her just before she fell

"Ao...?" Masuda replied, too dazed and confused to see who just caught her

"Shh don't talk" Ao said as he began to tend to her wounds

As he was putting the bandages on, Ao asked her a question

"Masuda, who did this to you? And where are the others?" Ao almost yelled at her but tried to keep his voice down as she was going through a lot

"That would be us mate, HAHAHAHA!"

Ao slowly turned his head, hoping that was in his head but sadly wasn't.

Once he saw them, all he could feel was pure hatred and anger.

Junkrat was having fun before, shooting his grenades at those brats who tried to take them to the village but now it was hysterical seeing the brats dead...well almost, he just has to get rid of this wanker and they'll kill the girl.

"Who are you?!"

"Well ya see mate, we can't tell you because you'll try to escape with that information and we wouldn't want that would we huh,hog?"

Roadhog proceeded to shake his head side to side upon hearing those last words from junkrat.

Ao was gritting his teeth, these guys are no joke if they took down Masuda and her team. He noticed Masuda struggling to stand up. Ao helped her up.

"Masuda, I need you to get back to the village".

Masuda widened her eyes when she heard that.

"What are you talking about, Ao-Sensei!, these guys are dangerous, I'll fight with you!" Masuda yelled

"No!, Masuda I need you to get back to the village and bring reinforcements so we can take these guys in"

But Masuda stood her ground, but this time with tears coming down.

Ao-Sensei, I've already lost Futaku and Sawada, I can't lose you too! I can fight with you, just please don't do this alone!" Masuda cried out

Masuda continued crying until Ao touched her shoulder, looking up she can see Ao smiling.

"Masuda, you've grown into such a strong and powerful kunoichi, hell, you're a strong and powerful shinobi! I've taught you everything I've learned and it's time for you to teach it to the future generation. Me, Futaku, and Sawada might be gone but just remember that we will always be with you and no matter what, we will always love you" Ao said with a sad smile, knowing this will be the last time he sees his student.

Masuda was shocked at what she just heard from her sensei but wiped her tears away and gave a nod and a sad smile at Ao. She began to run back to Kirigakure while her new tears flew away into the mist.

"Thank you..Ao-Sensei"

Ao smiled as he watched her run away.

"You should've listened to the brat" Roadhog said which caused Ao to turn around and glare at him for what he called her

"You could've died as a team and we would be on our way but now..." Roadhog said which caused junkrat to giggle and smile at Ao, which Ao returned with a glare.

"you've just pissed me off because we're late" Roadhog said threateningly as he threw his hook at Ao

Ao dashed to the side but was surprised as the hook followed him.

He began to run around the area to shake it off but was having no hope. He saw how the hook was beginning to struggle because the chain was getting longer, he used this as his advantage as he threw a paper kunai at it. Which was a grave mistake.

 **KABOOM!**

Ao saw the smoke and parts of the hook broken, but was disappointed that the bridge would need new construction now, as he blew up part of the middle.

Ao turned around to face the duo but went whiteface when he saw they were gone

Quickly, Ao activated his Byakugan in his right eye, turning his head around the area, looking for any chakra signatures or movement.

Ao began to grit his teeth " _Just need to wait this out till reinforcements arrive, although by the time they make it,they'll probably find me dead"_ Ao smiling at that last part.

" _At least she'll be safe"._

Unfortunately, Ao was thinking too much to not hear a strange sound, it sounded like a roar or growl.

That's when Ao's eye widened, not realizing to check his rear, quickly turning around he saw a weird spinning thing, it was a tire except it was black and made a loud noise, and it had spikes coming out, which proceeded to explode right into his face.

 **KABOOM!**

"So did it get him or not?" Roadhog said with his arms crossed to his partner in crime, junkrat.

Currently they were on the right side of the bridge which leads them out of the land of water.

"I don't know" Junkrat said trying to look on the other side with his hand on his forehead.

"I can't see because of all the smoke and the mist." Junkrat grumbled

"Whatever, let's just get out of here, that brat is gonna send reinforcements anyway, and I'm not trying to fight the mizukage" Roadhog said while walking to the sign.

Junkrat signed and followed his partner back.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Where...do...you...think...your...going"

Roadhog and Junkrat quickly turned around to see a truly crazy sight.

Ao by some miracle, is still alive.

His turquoise robe has been burned, leaving him shirtless, with second-degree burns from his neck to his left arm, he was bleeding heavily on his right thigh, from what looks like one of junkrat's spikes,

his right arm was completely gone, all the way to his shoulder, and he was bleeding from his forehead, causing blood to go down his face. Overall, he looked wrecked.

Junkrat proceeded to laugh hysterically while Roadhog just glared.

"Haha oh man, how're you still alive mate!"

"He's about to die real soon"

Roadhog pulled out his scrap gun but Ao closed his eyes and used his only arm for the seal of confrontation handsign which caused hog to widen his eyes and quickly glare at Ao

"You son of a-"

 **Barrier Talisman: Armored Suicide!**

Ao's talisman earrings began to wrap around his entire body, getting bigger and bigger, pretty soon it was the size of the one tail! The wind was starting to pick up and the mist was starting to clear

"Mako? Whats he doing?" Junkrat said, worry increasing in each word

"It's a suicide move! that's what he's doing, now come on!" Roadhog said as he began to run with junkrat tagging alongside him

As they got to the bridge, they noticed that the talisman has covered the entrance with a barrier.

"Oh crap, what do we do now!"Junkrat screamed into roadhog's face.

"Get off of me! Let me think!" Roadhog looked around until he saw the water, getting an idea.

"Jamison, how good are you with earth release!?" Roadhog yelled out.

The talisman bomb was starting to get bigger.

"Why?!"

"Tell me, you idiot!"

"I can create barriers around me!" Junkrat yelled then realizing roadhog's idea.

"I get it!" Junkrat yelled.

"Well then do it you idiot!"

Junkrat and Roadhog proceeded to jump from the bridge but not before junkrat activated his jutsu

 **Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin!**

Earth started to form around junkrat and roadhog until it became a sphere which proceeded to to fall into the water below, sinking deep.

 **KAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

The explosion was so big, all of the land of water can see.

Masuda finally reached the gates of Kirigakure, when she heard massive explosion in the distance behind her.

She and others can only stare in shock and horror at the explosion they saw before them.

Sasuke and Suigetsu were currently on their way to get Karin when they hear a massive explosion in the distance behind them. Suigetsu can only stare in shock before looking at sasuke who was still walking.

"Should we investigate that Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned and saw the explosion, then turned back and continued walking.

"No"

Suigetsu shrugged.

"Alright"

 **Okay I'm finally finished. Hope you guys like it. I appreciate all the feedback you give so and also, Happy Halloween!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait**

 **I'm gonna start updating the story now that I have more free time from school**

 **Alright let's get into it**

…

…

…

 **GASP! AHH! PANT!**

Junkrat gasped for air as he emerged from underwater.

As he was floating in the water he frantically looked around hoping to find Roadhog.

"HOG!, HOG!, MAKOO! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" He screamed out to the water.

Just then he finally noticed some land and swam to it.

As he dragged himself onto to the sandy shore, panting heavily from his swimming workout.

"Just great, I lost mako, I'm wet and cold, and worst of all…"

 **GRUMBLE GRUMBLE**

"...I'm hungry" Junkrat weakly said as he put his hand on his stomach.

Roadhog slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

He turned his head around to see he was in a dark cave, it looked very damp and he felt a little cold, but was also warm?

"Ahhh, my head" Roadhog slowly groaned out

"So you're finally awake"

Roadhog's eyes went wide as he turned to his right to see a lone campfire with a silhouette of a man sitting there, just staring into the flames.

He quickly got up and tried to grab his scrap gun from his belt but realized it was gone, by the time he looked up to face the man, he had a kunai aimed at his neck

"You looking for this" The mysterious man pulled out mako's scrap gun, before putting it away.

Roadhog grit his teeth at the man, finally giving himself a look at the man, or what the man wore, a hooded black cloak covering most of his body and face.

"Who are you?" Roadhog asked

The man put away his kunai seeing that roadhog posed no threat.

"The better question is, Who will I be?"The man said before going back to the campfire

"…Okay?" Roadhog scratched his head, puzzled at the man's response.

He proceeded to sit next to the fire.

An hour goes by before Roadhog finally says something.

"How did you find me?"

The man chuckled

Roadhog scowled at the man "Whats so funny?

"Now your interrogating me?"

Roadhog glared at him.

The man sighed

"I found you floating by the shore, I thought for sure you were dead until I heard your breathing."

"Did you find anyone else floating next to me?" Roadhog asked

"No, I'm afraid not, my apologies" The man said

Roadhog signed

"Great just great"

"Are you worried about him?"

"No, that idiot can take care of himself, It's just that we're falling behind our plan"

"And what is this plan of yours?"

Roadhog chuckled before coughing

"Like I would tell you"

"Then how about this, what's your story?"

Roadhog chuckled again

"I'll tell mine if your willing to tell yours"  
"Alright then, you go first"

"Alright then, I prefer to be called Roadhog, but my real name is Mako Rutledge Akimichi, I'm from the Land of Fire along with my partner Jamison Fawkes, who goes by Junkrat. We lived in a small town a couple miles away from the hidden leaf village."

Roadhog chuckled before continuing

"My life was good, I had a beautiful and caring wife, two adorable little kids, and one of the most successful businesses in the town, until that night."

Roadhog's hands tightened into fists as he looked down.

"This happened 16 years ago but I still remember it. I was closing up shop when I heard it, that roar, it was the Nine Tailed Fox. I was frightened by how big that damn thing was that I couldn't even move my legs until someone snapped me out of it, it was my wife. Everybody tried to evacuate, but the village officials wouldn't allow us, that's when he came."

Roadhog grit his teeth and stared into the fire intently.

The mysterious man was quite intrigued by the story, and stared with interest

"Danzo, that bastard and the leaf ninjas that were with him refused to let us leave, saying it was for the "Sake of the hidden leaf village that our town stay and fight", but I knew what that bastard really wanted, he wanted to see just how powerful this fox was, and left us there like lab rats to see us die. In the end, we were no match for it, it obliterated our town in half an hour, then it went to go attack the hidden leaf village, and you know how that story ends."

Roadhog continued to look down.

"For a while, I thought I was the only one alive, I still stayed in the town for a while for some reason, guess it was stubborness, that's when I found Jamison buried deep in some rubble, I managed to find and save him because of his annoying voice, after that we've just been together."

The mysterious man got up to get a swig from his canteen before sitting down again.

"You have been through a lot, my friend"

"I can understand more than anyone besides you how that feels."

Roadhog crossed his arms and signed.

"Yeah well, what can you do."

Roadhog then looked up.

"So I've told my life, what's your story"

The man chuckled before standing up.

The man proceeded to pull his hood down, revealing his black skin and tattoos on his face.

"Allow me to finally introduce myself, My name is Akande Ogundimu, but I prefer the name Doomfist" He said as he pulled out his metallic arm in front of roadhog


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, I actually forgot to mention last chapter how much I appreciate everyone for actually sticking through and waiting for so long, I'm also sorry for the wait. I really appreciate it, Alright Let's just get into this**

 **Also, don't sue me**

"Now if I was Hog, where would I be?" Junkrat said to himself while walking through the forest.

"More importantly, where's a good place to get some food!" Junkrat cried out to himself, putting his hands on his face.

 **RUSTLE RUSTLE**

"Huh?" Junkrat turned around to notice something rustling in the bushes. The creature slowly crept it's head out to reveal…

A deer, it looked around curiously before noticing Junkrat.

"FOOD!" Junkrat yelled as he ran after the frightened deer which led him deeper into the forest.

"Well I guess should start from where I'm from no?" Doomfist said after shaking hands with Roadhog.

Doomfist stood up and grabbed a stick from a pile and lit it up from the campfire.

The light revealed drawings written on the walls from the caves.

Roadhog was surprised to say the least.

"I was born in the Land of Lightning, more specifically, the village hidden in the clouds." Doomfist moved his torch to the first drawing depicting the village.

"My family was a well established and highly respected clan there, we were well known in our advancements in weaponry and jutsu, however I only cared for one thing: Competitive Fighting." The next drawing revealed a portrait of a black man and woman, both with traditional tattoos around their body and face, the women is also holding a small baby boy in the picture too.

"All I wanted to do was train, eat, sleep, fight, train, eat, fight, train and fight, and FIGHT and FIGHT." Doomfist slowly said raising his voice on the last few words, before calming himself down. The next drawing showed a young boy beating some poor guy's face in, the boy's eyes showing just how much fury he has.

"Eventually, the third war happened and that my friend, was the lowest point in my life." Doomfist lowered his head. The portrait revealed a young man crying in pain, as his right arm has been blown off.

"I thought I can continue life as a normal citizen and inherit my families business but..."

Doomfist chuckled as he said this.

"Filling out paperwork will never replace the thrill of showing no mercy to your opponent."

Doomfist slowly raised his left hand up.

"After that advancement from our research team, I began my rise from the abyss."

The next portrait revealed the young man with a metal arm(Though not as big as the gauntlet Roadhog see's before him), piercing through a stone ninja's torso with it, blood on young man's face, and still with those furious eyes.

"Overtime, I began to think more about life, more specifically, evolution. I began to realize that during times of great conflict, we begin to realize our potential and growth, we evolve into something much stronger and powerful." The drawing revealed the young man, attacking and killing cloud jonin, he was covered in blood.

As you can see from the drawing, my village disagreed with me and called me a madman when they realized what I had done to those men, I believed that only the strong would evolve and that the weak would fall like dogs. I was arrested and put in jail after the attack, there I met him." The drawing revealed the young man in a jail cell, looking down, there was an additional drawing right next to it showing a man in a spiral mask coming up to him.

"Madara Uchiha."

"He explained to me how he was planning to capture all tailed beasts, and use them to destroy all five of the main shinobi villages, after that peace will be established and at the same time humans will evolve from it, becoming the ultimate species. At first I laughed at him for how impossible of a goal he has before I saw his eye, he showed only one emotion from that eye, determination."

"That was when I knew that I will follow this man in his goal" The drawing revealed the man and Madara together with his sharingan, surrounded by the tailed beasts, with rubble and bodies around them."

"After that, we planned our escape and managed to get out, That's when madara took his leave and said that in due time that we will meet again, after that I never saw him again." Doomfist said as he threw his torch back into the fire.

"That sure beats my story" Roadhog said, still so stunned from what he just heard.

"The thing is, why didn't you just lie to me? There's probably a sizable bounty on your head huh." Roadhog said as he slowly stood up, noticing his scrap gun on the floor.

"Before Madara left, he entrusted to me to carry out his will and build a team of the most powerful shinobi, I intend for you to be the first recruit".Doomfist said as he got up to put more wood in the fire.

Roadhog chuckled.

"I work better alone."

"Then you will have to die."

Roadhog quickly grabbed his scrap gun and fired it straight at Doomfist.

Doomfist quickly jumped up and did a seismic slam onto the ground near Roadhog, which knocked him away.

Roadhog quickly got up and started firing his scrap gun at Doomfist who contorted and moved his body to dodge the scrap, Doomfist then used his hand cannon to fire his shots at Mako, but Mako stood his ground and tanked the shots.

"Is that all you got." Mako coughed at Doomfist.

Doomfist glared his eyes at Mako before he started powering up his gauntlet.

"Try Me."

Doomfist proceeded to throw his punch at Roadhog at high speed.

Roadhog scoffed as he crossed his arms together to prepare for the blow

" _I've got this, I've taken worst hits before"_

"AAAAUGGGGHHHH" Doomfist yelled

"AAAAUGGGGGHHHH" Roadhog roared

All of a sudden, A man warped in between the two powerful men, Doomfist went right through him, just as Doomfist was about to turn around and face the man, the man grabbed Doomfist and sucked him into his eye.

The masked man finally noticed Roadhog and grabbed him. Roadhog struggled against his grasp.

Who...Are...You? Roadhog gasped out.

"An ally who's on your side." The man said before warping him and Roadhog out of the cave.

"Aw come on you sweet, delicious, deer. Just. Hold. Still!" Junkrat said as he failed at grabbing the deer.

Junkrat was currently at what looked like an aftermath of a battle, string and leftover explosion tags were littered everywhere. By an expert's count it's been almost a month since.

Finally Junkrat has had enough.

"That's it!" Junkrat pulled out his grenade launcher and began shooting at anything that moves near him, that was when Junkrat stopped shooting to notice something shiny on the ground near some rubble.

"A lighter? guess someone's had a rough day" Junkrat giggling at the last part.

"Wait a Minute, I got an idea!" Junkrat yelled.

"There's probably more goodies down in that rubble mound, Just think about it Jamison!" Junkrat said to himself gleefully.

"Gold, Forbidden Jutsu, Explosives, and maybe even FOOOD!" Junkrat yelled to himself.

Junkrat quickly got to work, digging into the rubble more and more not giving up until he reached the bottom.

Some of the deer slowly came toward the hole, noticing it being dug up, they quickly nudged at Junkrat, almost as if there were telling him to stop.

"What the?, Oh so now you come to me huh?, Probably because you want whats in the bottom here, WELL TOO BAD!" Junkrat quickly pulled out his grenade launcher and started firing at them, Startling them back into the bushes.

Finally, Junkrat reached the bottom.

"Food, Food, Food, Fo-What The?" Junkrat pulled out an arm, a leg, another hand, and another arm.

"Some bloke must of screwed with the wrong person." Junkrat said as he used the arm to scratch his head.

"HEY QUIT MESSING WITH MY ARM YOU IDIOT OR I'LL BITE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

Junkrat paled at what he just heard, he slowly looked down to see a head with gray hair looking up at him with a scowl on his face.

"WELL ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND GAWK OR ARE YOU GONNA GIVE ME A HAND HERE?!"

 **Well that's it for now, hope you guys enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me**

 **I'm sorry to say this but I'm actually discontinuing this story because I honestly don't know what to do with it.**

 **I appreciate this story a lot since it was my first story, and I really appreciate my first two comments ever.**

 **I just don't really know how to continue and I'm starting to focus more on my other story.**

 **I'm really sorry for all of you who have been waiting for an update, I really am.**

 **I do hope more people will continue more Overwatch Fanfics, I'll be sure to favorite, follow, and support them.**

 **Thank you for reading and understanding this.**


End file.
